


The Night of the Ferris Wheel Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cute, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, SO, So..., also, here are the real tags, im so bad at this, martin fucking sucks, ok, theres like nothing else in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the night of what will in the future be known amongst friends as ‘The Night of the Ferris Wheel Incident’. This one night will forever stand out in Bram's mind as the bravest thing he’s ever done. There is only one thing that keeps this from being perfect. His name rhymes with Fartin’ Gladhesgone...





	The Night of the Ferris Wheel Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I think someone flirted with me in Hot Topic today, but because I'm an oblivious mf nothing happened...

It’s the night of what will in the future be known amongst friends as ‘The Night of the Ferris Wheel Incident’. This one night will forever stand out in Bram’s mind as the bravest thing he’s ever done. There is only one thing that keeps this from being perfect. His name rhymes with Fartin’ Gladhesgone...

Simon has been going around and  
around and  
around and  
around and  
around and  
around and  
around and  
around and… I think you get it.

He’s been up there for what feels like days, but it’s really only been an hour. 

“That’s your last ride ticket, buddy.” says the ride operator working the machine. 

The other operator starts to unlock the door to the ferris wheel when a person rushes towards Simon.

Martin Addison.

“Wait!” he calls out. Everyone pauses what they’re doing, focusing on him and the world seems to stop as he says, “It’s me. I’m Blue. I love you.”

Bram's heart stops in his chest. What the absolute fuck is he doing.

“No you’re not.”

A rush of relief pools in Bram’s chest. Simon didn’t even hesitate. Thank God.

But Martin is still talking, and Bram misses all of it. He’s handing cash to the ride operator. Jeez, that’s it? He put Jacques through hell and four measly dollars is how he repays that debt?

“Last call for the Ferris Wheel!” The operator yells to the crowd of people milling about.

It’s all over now, and Bram knows it. He can’t let Simon think he doesn’t care, he does care. He cares so much. So much that he’s gonna do a thing he would never, ever think himself capable of. Cause it’s now or never. Now or never.

He feels his body moving through the air. Sees his converse walking over there. He takes a shaky breath and he prepares. 

Who cares if people think he’s lame? Jacques is right there-

He feels his lips moving and he starts to speak, “Wait, wait.”

Now everyone is watching him. It feels like his world is coming down around him, but he speaks again, trying to get his point across, and luckily for him, his voice doesn’t shake, quiver, or break. He points to the seat beside Simon. “Can I sit there?”

“I’m… kinda waiting for somebody.”

Jeez, how oblivious can this kid get. Everyone is still staring. Don’t they have better things to do then watch a black gay kid desperately try to tell another gay kid that he’s the kid the first guy has been emailing for months- huh, maybe this is kinda interesting. Bram knows he would go see that movie. And not just because he’s desperate for any kind of representation in the media…

But all he says is, “I know.”

He gets in. They make some awkward joke about him being black, gay, and Jewish that will definitely not go in the movie about their emails, and then the ride moves up. And Bram is terrified. But it doesn’t matter. Because Simon is here. 

And then that asshole ride operator stops the ferris wheel at the top. And Bram is scared shitless. And he looks over at Simon, to make sure that he’s not the only one terrified out of his mind. And Simon is just staring at him. 

And then Simon moves towards him. 

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been that were rated the most passionate, the most pure, and this one left them all behind.

**Author's Note:**

> this work has a few fandom references. Hmu in the comments if you know what they are, lol.
> 
> Comments and Kudos go together like Flex Tape and ShamWows, and also I need them both...


End file.
